


Trop à faire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [603]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE OF MY LIFE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, November maybe, anyway, whatever i was sad, when did i even write this ???
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James ne peut malheureusement plus rien faire.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez
Series: FootballShot [603]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Trop à faire

Trop à faire

James le tient fermement contre lui, il essaye de lui faire oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer après son départ de Munich, il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger, mais il ne dit rien, pas quand ses oreilles souffrent de ses pleurs. C’est dur à supporter, il voudrait pouvoir enfoncer son poing dans la face de ceux qui ont fait  _ ça _ ,  _ lui  _ ont fait ça, cependant ce n’est pas le bon moment, et il aurait trop à faire. Munich n’est pas adaptée pour les gens normaux, elle ne sait pas s’adapter, elle ne le méritait pas, tous les joueurs et la présidence n’auraient jamais dû pouvoir le toucher, l’approcher seulement. Niko est une personne précieuse, incroyable, à ses yeux, alors savoir ce qu’il a pu vivre le rend mal à l’aise, James a un jour été de leur côté. Quelle disgrâce… Il resserre sa prise sur Niko et embrasse ses cheveux, il restera son entraîneur, son champion, son vainqueur, jusqu’au bout. Il ne compte pas l’abandonner, il ne le fera jamais, Niko restera avec lui. James ne le trahira pas.

C’est une promesse silencieuse et immuable. Personne ne lui enlèvera  _ son  _ Niko, son beau Niko.

Fin


End file.
